


Be my forever

by Yifi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, jk hes so soft, these two are so cute i want to cry, these two are so cute it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yifi/pseuds/Yifi
Summary: After many months of stress, running to different stores and writing vows, he was going to do it. Kiyoomi was going to propose.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Be my forever

Kiyoomi felt the sun rays hitting his face, making him open his eyes and wake up from his sleep. Ah, that was it. The day Kiyoomi would propose to the love of his life, Miya Atsumu. After playing a little with the wrinkles on the mattress, he slowly turned to face his sleeping boyfriend. 

_ How does he look cute even when he’s sleeping? _

He could still remember the time his heart first skipped a beat when their eyes first locked with each other. He clearly remembered when and how Atsumu confessed to him and their first kiss under the vast sky filled with many bright stars. Those memories were something Kiyoomi held close to his heart, never wanting to let go. 

Kiyoomi could list down all the reasons as to why he loved Atsumu in a heartbeat. Atsumu's bright smile that could light up any dark room or make Kiyoomi's day better. Atsumu's stupid smirks and playful grins he'd flash whenever he was happy and excited. Atsumu’s dorky personality and the ability to get along just fine with anybody and everybody. Kiyoomi loved the way Atsumu would randomly spit out whatever he was thinking. The way he would raise his right brow, lips forming a small frown whenever he was confused was so endearing Kiyoomi couldn’t help but fall for Atsumu a little more.

The best thing about Atsumu was that he accepted Kiyoomi for who he was, quirks and all and Kiyoomi really appreciated it. Atsumu stayed by Kiyoomi's side even when he pushed him away as he thought,” Why do you love me? I'm a fucking mess. I cause trouble for you and I can’t even do things that normal couples do with you, like holding hands, kissing, any form of physical affection. Why did I have to be this way? Fuck, I hate this.”

“I don't need you to touch me to know you love me, Omi-kun. But if that's what you really want, I’ll respect your decision. Atsumu said, with an expression so broken it was almost weird to see him that way. No, it was definitely weird. Kiyoomi didn’t let Atsumu turn his back on him and walk away that day. He would  _ never _ .

It took a long time for Kiyoomi to allow himself to be loved, it took so long that Kiyoomi just wanted to give up and leave, but he didn't. That was something he would never ever give up on. When he finally gave in, Atsumu showered him with lots of love, it felt surreal. After about a year of dating, Kiyoomi initiated the first kiss. Atsumu was of course shocked but eventually kissed back. When they pulled away Atsumu started laughing and giggled, “Awh, my Omi-omi is so cute!” Kiyoomi looked away, blushing as Atsumu grinned.

Kiyoomi realised not long ago that he wanted to marry him, make him his. Kiyoomi knew that he loved Atsumu with all his heart. He could not be what he was today without Atsumu. Atsumu really changed him, made him better in many ways.

__________

The first time they met was at the Youth Training Camp.

“You’re Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama right?” Atsumu asked, head tilted slightly towards the right.

“Yes I am,” he replied with a cold expression on his face. As you know, he hated interacting with people.

“I’ve heard a lot about you Omi-kun, I'm Miya Atsumu, just call me Atsumu!” He smiled, putting out his hand.

Kiyoomi scowled, waving him off. "I don't like handshakes." He stated.

“Ah...I'm sorry. Well, see you around Omi-kun. I look forward to playing with you!" With that, Atsumu left.

“Ugh...what was with that nickname? Tsk. Hopefully he’ll stop calling me that. Gosh I hope he’s not as annoying as he looks,” he muttered under his breath as he walked away as well.

That was their first conversation and interaction. After that day, Atsumu kept following Kiyoomi and talking to him even though Kiyoomi told him to leave him alone and that he didn't want to talk to him. Because he said "You and I would be the most powerful duo!" Eventually, Kiyoomi gave up and let Atsumu be around him. He didn’t really see a problem anyways as Atsumu always stopped himself from touching him and making him feel uncomfortable. 

Komori picked up pretty quickly that Kiyoomi seemed to have a new friend. "You and Atsumu huh," Komori chuckled. "Shut up, Komori." Kiyoomi quickly brushed him off, applying a new layer of hand sanitizer to his hands.

After the training camp, Atsumu still kept in contact with Kiyoomi. He would ask him if he wanted to hang out, maybe even grab lunch or dinner. They started hanging out together more often and Kiyoomi really got used to having Atsumu around him. It got to the point that they would do late-night calls, just enjoying each other's presence was enough to satisfy both of them. 

One day, they went to the beach. It was really cold and quiet, all they could hear was the waves crashing against the shore and their footsteps. They were strolling along the pathway, enjoying each other's presence and the scenery and eating takoyaki they had bought from a nearby restaurant. Atsumu quickly turned around and started walking backwards, hands drawing small circles to maintain balance. God could he get any cuter? 

"What are you doing, Tsum- Miya?" 

"Yer calling me by my nickname now, I see." Atsumu said, putting on a soft smile. Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and quickly distracted himself from the blonde. Now looking at the ocean, Kiyoomi took a deep breath. 

“ _ Beautiful _ ...” He whispered, smiling. Kiyoomi continued walking, but quickly realized there wasn't a certain blonde walking next to him anymore.

Atsumu stuttered, “Omi, was that a smile? Omi, you caught me off guard! You can't just smile like that without warning! It's too much for my heart!”

Kiyoomi felt his cheeks burn, redness quickly took over his cheekbones. He didn’t know why so he just blamed it on the weather. He then looked over to Atsumu.

He looks pretty against the ocean backdrop...the orange hue’s making his features more defined...his long eyelashes, his nose bridge, his jawline...they look good. _Pretty_.

Kiyoomi stopped in his tracks.

Wait, I...was I really thinking that Atsumu looked pretty? No...he's not...he's ugly. Wait no. He's not ugly neither is he pretty. Did I really think he's pretty? (He did just think that, you don't lie to yourself, Kiyoomi.)

Kiyoomi snapped out of his thoughts as Atsumu called him.

“You good Omi-omi?”

Kiyoomi nodded and fastened his pace. Why was his heart beating faster then usual? And why the hell does his face, especially his cheeks, feel hot? Why does his stomach feel knotted?

This went on for several months, a sudden feeling of "I need to look the best because I'm going to meet up Atsumu now. Is my voice okay? Does it sound coarse?"  _ Why _ am I even thinking this way?

Of course, there was the day Atsumu confessed to him. They had just finished dinner and were taking a walk at the park. It was only 8pm and they could see families and couples there, some having a picnic and some just walking together. 

They found a bench and sat down, drinking the coffee they had bought earlier. Kiyoomi looked above him,into the night sky that was so full of stars, it was bewitching. He noticed Atsumu's hands fidgeting around the coffee cup he was holding. They were playing around with the cardboard cover around it, was he nervous? He looked at Atsumu who was already staring at him.

“Everything okay Tsumu? Do you want to go back now?”

“No...I'm fine Omi, I just...I have something to tell you"

Shit. This doesn’t look good. What could he possibly mean. Does he want to stop being friends and stop hanging out together? Was it because I said his hair looked pissed? I was obviously joking, you have no idea how much i want to run my fingers through it- Kiyoomi panicked as he heard what Atsumu said. Kiyoomi's mind went blank after Astumu said 3 words.

“I like you. I have liked you for a long time now. Ahh…this is really embarrassing.” Atsumu gave a bittersweet laugh then continued. “ I just had to tell you today, if I didn’t, I feel like my heart would just explode. Omi... you make me so goddamn happy, I can’t pinpoint the exact time I started liking you but... I'm really not joking. Heck, I might even be in love you. Something about you just caught my eye, whenever we talked and hung out, I felt myself falling for you more. Uh...what I'm saying is I like you...will you be my boyfriend Omi-omi? I promise I won’t force you to do anything you don’t like or want to do.”

What. The. Fuck. Kiyoomi was so shocked, it was the exact opposite thing he was thinking of. Out of everyone he could possibly like, freaking Miya Atsumu chose to like a person like him?

“ Why?...Why do you like me...I'm the total opposite of you. And you’re just so outgoing while I'm a germaphobe, I fucking hate crowds and people- what? How...how could you possibly like me?” Kiyoomi questioned with a strained voice.

“Hah...I don’t really know myself Omi. There’s just something about you… guess I’ll just find out when we start dating,” Atsumu then winked at Kiyoomi. “So...will you be my boyfriend?”

“You make it hard to say no. Yes, yes I will."

“Oh my god! You said yes! My boyfriend is Sakusa Kiyoomi! Omi! I...I'm really happy right now...thank you for saying yes.” Atsumu smiled sweetly at him, it was the widest, most genuine smile he had seen. God damn it, did he always smile like that? 

That smile...that smile was what Kiyoomi lived for. That’s how Atsumu confessed.

__________

\- 4 years into their relationship-

Kiyoomi spent months searching for the perfect ring.

“Will he like this? Is it too plain? Is this okay? Maybe I should get him something else.” Kiyoomi's brows furrowed as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

Komori noticed Kiyoomi’s concerned face “It’s fine Omi!"

“Shut up Komori. Only Tsumu can call me that" He glared at his cousin.

“Sorry sorry. I was just joking, the ring actually looks good though!"

Kiyoomi shook his head and walked out of the store, Komori trailing behind. They went to several jewellery stores before finding one Kiyoomi thought looked good. It was a silver ring with small golden sapphires and diamonds around it. The colour of the golden sapphire matches Atsumu’s hair and the design was not that exaggerated so he decided to get that ring.

“Do you want anything engraved on the ring?” The salesperson asked.

Kiyoomi thought about it for awhile before agreeing. He took a few minutes to think about what he wanted to engrave on the ring. He then told the salesperson what he wanted engraved on the ring. Kiyoomi was told to collect it in five days. When he got home, he spent many hours planning how he was going to ask him and writing vows.

__________

“Tsumu! We are gonna have dinner outside today okay? Wear something nice later.” Kiyoomi shouted from the living room while scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

“Okay Omi-omi. Where are we eating?” Atsumu asked while walking towards his boyfriend.

Atsumu was wearing Kiyoomi’s hoodie and it was obviously too big for him. The sleeves of the hoodie covered half of his palms. The sleeves were baggy. He stood in front of Kiyoomi and stretched his arms, asking for a hug.

“Can I have cuddles Omi? Gimme cuddles please,” Atsumu pleaded with puppy eyes.

Kiyoomi patted his lap and Atsumu jumped onto him, hugging him. They both cuddled while watching a movie together.

It was reaching 6pm and they started getting ready to go out. Kiyoomi wore a white dress shirt and cuffed the sleeves to reach his elbows. He tucked the front part into his black pants and secured it all with a belt. He quickly threw a black a black trenchcoat on, before slipping on his boots.

“Tsumu hurry up and change. We’re gonna be late,” Kiyoomi said as he eyed his soon-to-be fiance that was still in his hoodie. Kiyoomi’s eyes widened as he realised he was going to propose in a few hours. He went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was nervous. With his hands gripping the edges of the sink, he tried to steady his breath.

It’s gonna go well. You can do it Kiyoomi.

He patted his pocket, feeling a small box in the right pocket of the trenchcoat before opening the door to see Atsumu still wearing his hoodie but now it's styled with a brown and white flannel jacket. And a pair of white straight-length pants. Atsumu heard the door open and turned around.

“How do I look Omi-omi? Good?” He asked, sticking his arms out while doing a small spin. 

“Do you like my hoodies that much? Anyway, you look good Tsumu. Handsome as ever.” Kiyoomi replied and gave Atsumu a quick peck on the lips, leaving him flustered.

They left right after that and walked to the restaurant as it was not that far away. They quickly found a table at the corner of the restaurant and sat down. After they ordered their food and drinks, they talked about whatever was on Atsumu’s mind. Kiyoomi would often think that the topics Atsumu talked about were stupid but he didn’t really care, as long as he could hear his voice. They began debating which one of them wore the other's clothes more often. The answer was obviously Atsumu. 

“Tsumu, it’s you. You always take my clothes.”

“Nooo. I only take your clothes once in a while.”

“But you don’t give them back to me. Sometimes, you return my clothes weeks after you take them. That’s why I have trouble finding some of them.”

Atsumu gave it a thought. After a few seconds, he sighed and pouted, signalling his defeat. 

Pfft. He’s so cute when he’s pouting, Kiyoomi tried his best not to laugh out loud.

The food finally arrived along with the drinks and they started eating. Kiyoomi tried not to make it obvious. He tried to act as natural as he could. Kiyoomi couldn’t calm down.

Shit, why am I so nervous? I’ve never felt like this before. Okay… take deep breaths.

Kiyoomi managed to calm down a little and started eating. Atsumu looked like he was enjoying the food, which was good. His hands were fidgeting under the table. Kiyoomi couldn’t enjoy the food as he was feeling unsettled. However, he still ate as he did not want Atsumu to notice that he was acting weird.

After their meal, Kiyoomi stood up. Atsumu responded with a raised brow, "Oni, what are you doing-" Before he could finish his sentence, Kiyoomi took a deep breath before dropping to one knee in front of Atsumu. He swiftly took out the box from his pocket and opened it. The gemstones shimmering under the light. 

“Miya Atsumu, you make me so happy, whenever you’re around, whenever you smile, whenever you laugh and the expression on your face as you do something you love which is always so cute and funny. You were always there for me and supported me, you were so patient with me, with my germaphobia and I always appreciated it. We started dating four years ago and from there, my life just kept getting better and better. The reason for that is you, Atsumu,  _ it has and will always be you. _ I really am lucky to have you by my side, Tsumu. I can’t imagine my life without you. Just like how you love me unconditionally, I’ll do the same. I promise I will always love you, treasure you and take care of you. I’ll make you happy for the rest of our lives. Let’s grow old together Tsumu. God I love you so fucking much. Please be my forever.”

Atsumu's eyes widened, he brought his hands to cover his mouth. Ah,he's crying. “Yesyesyes! Of course Omi-omi, I love you too...so so much. Yes Omi, we’ll grow old together and...and I’ll always be your forever, like you are mine. Oh god Kiyoomi...I really didn’t expect this! When did you plan all this?” Atsumu started tearing up. He was so happy, he could officially call Kiyoomi his and always stay with him.

Kiyoomi took Atsumu’s hand and slipped the ring on. Atsumu stared at the ring before sobbing, he couldn’t help it. 

“It’s so pretty Omi! Hm? Did you engrave something on it?”

Atsumu read the wordings engraved into his ring. It said,“ _ Perfect fit _ ” Atsumu hugged Kiyoomi tightly, never wanting to let go. Kiyoomi patted Atsumu’s back before pulling away and cupping his fiance’s face. He wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead before pulling him into another hug. 

“Let’s go home now okay?” Kiyoomi whispered with a soft tone, caressing his fiance’s cheek. Atsumu nodded before showering Kiyoomi's face in kisses. They walked home, hand in hand. 

_ So this is what forever feels like, it's with you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ff so I'm sry if there are any mistakes. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this tho. Comment what you think and give suggestions as to how I can improve if you can. Thanks for reading and thanks to my friend (TheBlindsWereClosed) for helping me edit this.


End file.
